


Big Boys Don't Cry

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Bruises, Child Abuse, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, M/M, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Galo's just a kid. Kray doesn't like him, except when he does.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	Big Boys Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This actually hurt me a little to write oof!!!!! I was lowkey inspired by [this pic](https://twitter.com/saffytaffy6/status/1217653651679768576?s=20) for pieces of it 
> 
> Anyways as usual check the tags for content warnings before proceeding. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy!

"Shhhh."

Galo always listened. Galo was a good kid. He didn't say no anymore. He tried that once. He was crying. He was ten. It wasn't the first time, but it's the first time Galo remembers. 

"Please.... it hurts..." he'd whimpered, as fingers twisted inside him. There were tears in his eyes. A big hand squeezed his thigh, hard enough to make them spill. Galo's vision was blurry, looking up at the large man holding him down effortlessly. "N-no..."

"Big boys don't cry." The hand on his thigh squeezes hard and Galo lets out a soft sob. " _Good_ boys don't complain. Are you a good boy?" 

Galo swallows. He's a big boy. He's a good boy. He's a good boy. "Y-yes, Gov..." 

Kray's lips twitch upward in a half smile. The soft expression doesn't fit the hard lines of his face. "Then you can take this. Or are you too _weak?_ "

If Galo were older, if Galo knew better, he'd find the smile creepy. The term 'predator' has never been more accurately applied to a human being. But he's not. He craves Kray's validation, needs it desperately, like he'll die without it. After all, Kray was the closest thing he had to a father. He's the reason that Galo's even _alive_. And Galo has the desperate need to be liked, even at the tender age of ten. He'll do anything Kray says. But Kray always kept his praise out of reach, pulling away every time Galo tried to grasp further. He'll do anything to get a kind word, to get even a genuine _smile_. So he nods, desperately. "I-I can do it!" 

"I know you can," Kray purrs, his fingers threading through Galo's hair, ruffling gently. Galo's heart jumps. Kray's hand is so _big_. his hand slides down Galo's chest, his stomach, between his legs, a big hand wrapped around his little cock. He's so tiny, his whole body barely comes up to Kray's waist. Kray tells him that he's gonna grow up to be so beautiful, and Galo believes him. He can see the way Kray looks at him, the way Kray _touches_ him. It hurts sometimes, but he's a big boy. He can take it. 

The blunt head of Kray's cock presses against his tiny hole. Kray is merciless, large hands holding him around the waist, driving his cock into Galo's little body. Galo shivers, whimpers, even with the fingers it's too big, and try as he might to stop it, fresh tears fill his eyes. No... no he's a big boy, he's a _good_ boy, he's gonna be obedient he can do it he _said_ so. 

Kray frowns at him and Galo's blood runs cold. It's like he can read Galo's mind. "You said you could take it." 

"I can! I _can_!" Galo weeps, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He's trembling. He feels so full, in a way he's never felt before. It hurts. His little body aches, his thighs already turning purple and blue from Kray's strong grip.

Kray pushes him on his back, folds Galo's little body in half and _slams_ his hips back inside. "Good." 

Tears and snot soak Galo's cheeks. It's good. It feels good. Kray told him it would, so this is what _good_ must feel like. Kray's hand is on his stomach, his cock so much larger than Galo's tiny body that there's a bulge, and Kray rubs on his abdomen until Galo cries out, cock splattering himself with white. 

Kray grunts, softly, and Galo feels himself fill up with hot liquid. It's uncomfortable, awkward, the way it drips down his ass. Kray lifts up his leg by the ankle, pressing a thumb against his abused hole. Galo squeaks as Kray chuckles darkly. "At least you're good for something."

If this is what he's good for, he'll be good. He doesn't say no. He doesn't ask to stop. This is what Kray likes him for, and this is what he'll be there for.

After that, Kray's hands are never far from him. His cock fills Galo again and again and again until he's _used_ to it. Kray taught him everything he knows about sex. Kray taught him that he likes when it's rough and he likes when Kray hits him and he likes when Kray's fingers pinch his nipples until they're swollen and puffy. Kray taught him that he's not allowed to tell him to stop. Kray shows him that his body likes it even if Galo thinks he doesn't. It must be true, after all, Kray told him so. Kray, who he idolizes. Kray who's like a father to him. Kray knows so much more than he does. Galo's _grateful_ that Kray's teaching him all he knows.

Kray strings him up on the bed with a collar around his neck. There's belts around his thighs, holding two vibrator's settings down on high. He's got the tightest little clothes, just around his waist and crotch keeping the plastic buzzing right against his cock. There's one inside him, pressed right against his prostate. The dual stimulation brings tears to his eyes. His body is so small. He's barely in the double digits. 

"Please... please, it's too much, _please_ , make it stop _._ " Galo begs, even though he knows it won't make a difference. "G-Gov, _please."_

Kray doesn't even answer, his eyes flashing dangerously at the nickname. His fist connects with Galo's face, and hot blood drips out of his nose, sliding between his lips. Galo cries quietly, trembling as Kray touches him, Kray's teeth biting harshly into his nipple, hard enough to make him bleed. Teeth mark his thighs, Kray's big hands squeezing bruises into his legs. Kray doesn't let him cum. Just keeps him tied up and on the edge, shaking and trembling and _begging_. 

He leaves him there, for hours, and Galo wails and cries for the first half hour and begs for Kray to come back, but after no response, he just cries quietly, going as limp as he can in his bonds, shaking and trembling. He waits. He's obedient. He's good. He can wait. 

When Kray comes back, Galo's mind is gone. He doesn't feel present in his own body, as Kray's hands feel him up, sliding over his thighs and stomach, pinching his nipples and pushing the vibrator further inside him. He doesn't let him cum. Galo's head is thrown back, eyes glassy and empty. Hot liquid sprays across his thighs and he can barely even flinch.

Kray tells him this is all he's good for. Galo believes him.

He's a teenager. Kray's big hand slips between his legs, fondling his cock. He doesn't fight back. Not anymore. It's too normal, now. It's expected. He acts as Kray's personal cum dump and it's _normal_. He doesn't tell anyone, of course. They wouldn't understand. They'd think something was wrong. It's not wrong. Galo's fifteen. He knows what he wants.

Big boys don't cry. He doesn't cry. He's too old to cry. He's come to expect it, a hand between his legs when the two of them are alone. He's obedient, he rises to the challenge. Kray makes him lie across his desk and squeezes his ass. Galo buries his face in his arms, braces himself for the smack of Kray's palm on his ass. 

He cries, even though he told himself he wouldn't. Kray makes him count, and he sobs at the sting of his hand. Kray fucks him afterwards, leaves Galo there with his cock hard and cum leaking out of his hole. Galo wraps a hand around his own cock, cheek pressed against the cool wood of Kray's desk and whimpers, imagining it's Kray's hand. Kray's too busy to make Galo cum sometimes. It's okay. He just wants Gov to be happy. 

It's his twentieth birthday. Kray's hands are wrapped around his waist, cock filling him like he has a thousand, a million times before. He said it was a birthday present. Galo thanked him, his eyes glassy and faraway as Kray's cock drives deep into him. Kray's hand is around his cock, and it's still big, but Galo's much bigger than he used to be, bigger than average, and Kray's hand doesn't cover his whole cock anymore. 

His thumb brushes over the head, rubbing at the slit. "What do you say?"

Galo whines. "Thank you, Gov" 

Kray smiles. It's the same smile, the one he makes when Galo does whatever he asks. It still doesn't fit his face. Galo still doesn't see how creepy it is. "Good boy." 

Galo cums on the spot. 

He's twenty two. The Parnassus is stopped. The Second World Blaze has sent the Promare back to their own world. The Burnish are starting to be reintegrated into society. Kray is in jail. 

Lio touches him, and Galo doesn't tell him to stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kinda feel bad for this one oough... Galo go to therapy challenge 
> 
> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter


End file.
